falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Museum der Freiheit
(Innenbereich) |fußzeile = Wandbild im Museum; Konzeptzeichnung, am 4. Juli 2015 von Bethesda veröffentlicht. }} Das Museum der Freiheit ist ein Gebäude in Concord im Jahr 2287. Hintergrund Das Museum der Freiheit ist ein Geschichtsmuseum in Concord welches sich auf amerikanische Konflikte, zum Beispiel den Unabhängigkeitskrieg, konzentriert. Es war eine Ausstellung zum Kampf um Anchorage geplant, diese wurde aber aufgrund eines eingeschränkten Budgets abgesagt. Als der Große Krieg begann flohen die meisten Angestellten aus dem Museum, bis auf Megan Hayes. Ebenfalls stürzte ein Vertibird aufgrund eines elektromagnetischen Pulses, ausgelöst durch die Atombombe, in das Dach des Museums. Das überlebende Militärpersonal ließ das Wrack und eine Powerrüstung zurück. Im Jahr 2287 reiste eine Gruppe Ödländer, geführt von Preston Garvey, durch Concord als sie von einer Gruppe Raider, angeführt von Gristle, angegriffen wurden. Die Ödländer hatten keine andere Wahl als im Museum Zuflucht zu suchen. Layout Der Einzige Überlebende betritt das Gebäude im Erdgeschoss. Das Erdgeschoss ist durch eine Mauer in zwei Teile getrennt, weswegen man entweder durch eine Ausstellung über die amerikanische Unabhängigkeit gehen oder ein fortgeschrittenes Schloss knacken muss. In der zweiten Hälfte des Erdgeschosses sind ein großes Loch und eine Treppe, die in den Keller führt, wo man den Fusionskern findet. Hier ist auch eine große Treppe die in die erste Etage führt. Am Anfang der ersten Etage befinden sich Laufstege, wo sich einige Raider und Preston Garvey eine Schießerei liefern. Einer der Türen führt durch einen eingeschlossenen Gang, inklusive zwei Raidern die beim Wandbild stehen. Hinter ihnen ist die Treppe in den zweiten Stock, wo die Raider versuchen in den Raum einzudringen, in dem sich Preston und die anderen verbarrikadiert haben. Im Raum der Gruppe ist auch die Tür zum Dach wo man eine Powerrüstung und eine Minigun finden kann. Hier kann man auch vom Dach springen, um zur Straße zurückzukehren. Bewohner (temporär) *Jun Long *Marcy Long *Mama Murphy *Preston Garvey *Sturges Relevante Beute *Fusionskern im Keller. Note: dieser FK ist nur zu ca. 50% aufgeladen, anstatt zu 100% wie die meisten anderen Fusionskerne. *Wahrnehmungs-Wackelpuppe, auf dem Tisch hinter Preston Garvey. *Eine Kopie von RobCo Fun mit dem Holoband-Minigame 'Atomic Command' auf dem Tisch zur Rechten im selben Raum wie die Wackelpuppe. *Ein T-45 Powerrüstungs-Rahmen, auf dem Dach des Gebäudes neben dem Vertibird. Fusionskern benötigt. *Minigun, auf demselben Dach, auf dem abgestürzten Vertibird montiert. Kann mit der Powerrüstung vom Vertibird abgerissen werden. *Log - SSG Michael Daly auf demselben Dach, auf dem Tisch beim Vertibird. Zusammenhängende Quests *Wenn die Freiheit ruft - Der Überlebende hilft Preston Garvey und seiner Gruppe vor einer Bande Raider zu entkommen. Hinweise *Die Beschreibung des Wandbilds im Museum lautet: * Ebenfalls abgebildet sind: ** die USS Missouriwikipedia:de:USS Missouri (BB-63) wikipedia , ein Schlachtschiff der US Navy (mit der Montana-Klassenwikipedia:de:Montana-Klasse wikipedia -Nachkriegskonfiguration), welches im Pacific Theater im 2. Weltkrieg diente, ** ein M46 Pattonwikipedia:de: M46 (Kampfpanzer) M46 (Kampfpanzer) wikipedia , ein Panzer, der vom US-Militär in den Anfangsphasen des Kalten Krieges eingesetzt wurde ** etwas, das aussieht wie der Sikorsky H-19-Transporthubschrauberwikipedia:de:Sikorsky S-55 wikipedia , hinter dem ** Royal Aircraft Factory S.E.5-Doppeldeckerwikipedia:de:Royal Aircraft Factory S.E.5 wikipedia , genutzt von den American Expeditionary Forceswikipedia:de:American Expeditionary Forces wikipedia im 1. Weltkrieg, ** ein Mark-VIII-Panzerwikipedia:de:Mark VIII (Panzer) wikipedia, ebenfalls genutzt im 1. Weltkrieg, ** ein Consolidated B-24 Liberatorwikipedia:de:Consolidated B-24 wikipedia, ** ein Douglas A-20 Havocwikipedia:de:Douglas A-20 wikipedia (auch bekannt als Boston Mk. I), ** und ein Boeing B-29 Superfortress-Langstreckenbomberwikipedia:de:Boeing B-29 wikipedia, ** sowie einige Stingray Deluxe. ** Die Waffen die von den Soldaten getragen werden sind unter anderem: M1 Garandwikipedia:de:M1 Garand wikipedia, M1 Carbinewikipedia:de:M1 Carbine wikipedia, M1918 Browning Automatic Riflewikipedia:de:Browning Automatic Rifle#M1918 wikipedia. *Einige niedrigstufige Raider können spawnen, wenn man zum Museum schnellreist. Diese werden den Spieler sofort angreifen. *Auf dem Bildschirm vom Terminal, das Sturges benutzt, scrollt ein Text von unten nach oben, wenn der Spieler es nicht benutzt. Der Text besteht hauptsächlich aus generellen RobCo-Terminal-Fehlemeldungen aber enthält Schnipsel kryptischer Botschaften wie "///// Please save_yourselves", "////ERROR_ITS_THE_END_6", and "ROBCO Industries in apocalyptic situations, please reboot system error there's no one left is there oh god". Vorkommen Das Museum der Freiheit erscheint nur in Fallout 4. Fehler Wenn man zum Museum schnellreist, stehen die Begleiter auf dem Kopf des Spielers. Galerie Fo4-museum-of-freedom-concept.png|Konzeptzeichnung Concord main street.png|Konzeptzeichnung, Museum am Ende der Straße Art of Fo4 Museum of Freedom concept art.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung aus The Art of Fallout 4 RobCo_Fun_Museum_of_Freedom.jpg|RobCo Fun Externe Verweise en:Museum of Freedom pl:Muzeum Wolności ru:Музей Свободы Kategorie:Concord Gebäude